In a conventional steer-by-wire system, a column shaft connected to a steering wheel is connected to a reaction motor, a clutch and a steering wheel side cable pulley of a backup means, as described in, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2002-225733.
In the conventional vehicle steering apparatus having a cable-type column, one end of a first cable is connected to the steering wheel, and one end of a second cable is connected to a gear box. The other end of the first cable and the other end of the second cable are connected with an intermediate interlocking means provided between the steering wheel and the gear box. In such a system, it is not necessary to lead the cable through a dash panel that is provided between the steering wheel and the gear box so that it is possible to assemble the first and second cables without any interference. For example, see Japanese Laid Open Published Patent Application No. H10-67327.